They heard you up in The Watch Tower
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: They rest of the team have to suffer through Wally and Artemis being really loud in the other room. Warning: No descriptions but Rated R for alot of assumtions. Wally/?
1. Part 1  Night

_This really should be Rated R...It's not M but it's higher than T... Tell me if I should change it to M?_

_Done for a prompt on the Yj_Anon_Meme ^0^_

* * *

><p><strong>They Heard You up in The Watch Tower<strong>

**Part1- Night**

It was when the thumps started to vibrate through the _wall_ that Kaldur was grateful about the fact that Robin wasn't in the room. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with having the youngest member of Young Justice hear this. That _wasn't_ to say he was all that comfortable with it himself. Just to be sure he asked SuperBoy exactly where was the last member of their team anyway?

"There's someone still in the infirmary." He replied tight-lipped, hands clamped tightly over his ears as he glared at No Signal and flinched every second or so at the sounds even they couldn't hear.

The fact that he heard Kaldur's question even covering his ears just showed the acts ineffectiveness but Kaldur wasn't going to bother him this small comfort.

There was a high squeal of "Walleeeeeee!" followed by various synonyms for "Yes!" in many drawn out groans through the walls.

Kaldur cringed and moved toward the kitchen when SuperBoy looked to be about to curl in on himself. He fared no better there of course.

M'gann was furiously cutting and chopping vegetables; the green of her face stained a darker red than the tomatoes she was slicing. The thumping was louder here and if Kaldur wasn't mistaken faster.

The Atlantean tiredly passed a hand over his face as he opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

The thumps against the wall reached a crescendo and there were more grunts and moan before another high pitched "Wally!" And then it stopped.

M'gann sighed in such relief that she almost slumped into her legumes. "At-at least there having- um...At least their happy?" she barely looked up when Kaldur passed by.

They may be happy but Kaldur was still in a confusing situation. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. As team leader he didn't know if he was supposed to condone this or not.

By human standards Wally and Artemis weren't really adults yet but by Atlantean standards they could very well have started a family. And really with the lives they led and the jobs they had it wasn't exactly fair to still call them children. Kaldur didn't know whether to knock on Wally's door and stop them, to call batman for advice, to offer congratulations in the morning or to hunt through the mountain for a good pair of ear plugs.

He'd just sat down beside SuperBoy who was trying to uncurl himself from his protective huddle when there was the unmistakable sound of Kid Flashes laughter and then a shrill giggle of "It tickles!"

There were more thumps and bumps like they were moving across the room before the unmistakeable sound of bed springs. The head board rattled against the wall.

A rhythm that was becoming distressingly familiar started again. Kaldur wondered why he could so easily tell the difference between the wall and bed.

There was a loud crunch as M'gann telepathically smashed a whole bowl of homemade salsa dip against the kitchen's far wall.

"I mean I knew humans were different in their mating habits but that's the fourth time now!" she wailed clutching her head, face still stained red, "And it's not just the sounds their emotions are so strong and-and everywhere! I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Still holding her head she slumped on the sofa on the other side of SuperBoy. She looked like she was pulling at her hair.

There was more creaking.

The bed sounded like there was definitely something broken.

The thumping never let up.

Together the three of them cringed at every loud moan from the speedster's room. Kaldur never though Artemis could have been so loud. There were more moans, louder this time bordering on screaming before suddenly it all stopped again.

Kaldur was almost too afraid after all the last times to breathe a sigh of relief.

Shakily SuperBoy looked up not taking his hands away from his ears. His eyes were wide as he stared off into nothing.

In a moan very unlike himself he whimpered "Oh god...her poor vagina..."

Kaldur wanted to agree but M'gann seemed to have permanently changed her skin colour to red so he decided not to say anything.

The three of them slouched all over the couch wearily, Kaldur was pretty sure that having to sit through this was more tiring than the actual mission.

Presently the banging commenced again and M'gann groaned shaking her head and SuperBoy grabbed a cushion and proceeded to smother himself.

In a way Kaldur supposed he should be more worried about SuperBoy since technically he was the youngest but he seemed to know exactly what was going on and he didn't seem scarred by it...much.

It wasn't like they didn't see this coming.

Kaldur was well aware of –okay not that was definitely screaming on Artemis's part- aware of the attraction between their resident speedster and archer. Their arguments always had a sexually charged tension to them but that didn't mean they would get together? They were all together too stubborn and Wally easily distracted.

The harsh yells of pleasure let up for a few moments leaving just the repetitive screech of the bed

Well Wally certainly wasn't distracted _now_.

What was this? The fifth-_sixth_ time? There was something to be said for speedster recovery but Artemis -really must have some stamina- came walking into the kitchen re-wrapping the bandage on her arm.

Kaldur rubbed his temples and sighed.

Wait.

He looked up, grey eyes going wide.

Artemis just walked into the kitchen.

He tilted his head to the side not really comprehending what he was seeing but knowing that there was obviously something wrong with the picture.

There was a louder than normal thump and a jerk in the constant pounding.

"There goes the head board." SuperBoy muttered.

Artemis got herself a Mountain Dew can from the fridge. M'gann looked up and froze at the sight of the other girl. She glanced at Kaldur and they blinked at each other.

"A-Artemis?" M'gann croaked.

The blonde archer walked over a hand on her hip, hair swishing from side to side.

"Gawd, you guys can hear them in here too?"

M'gann pointed to her in horror, "If you're here then who...?" She trailed off in a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

"_Me_! You thought it was m-me!" and Artemis was laughing so hard she was in danger of snorting her drink.

SuperBoy was shaking his head and muttering about 'How he never should have left his pod.'

"So if it isn't you then-" And Kaldur let it hang as his shock suddenly left him speechless.

Artemis stopped sniggering long enough to grin and arch and eyebrow, "Who do you _think_?"

"Robin?" M'gann guessed weakly.

Kaldur put a hand across his face. _Really_? What was he supposed to do now?

Wasn't Robin too young for this?

There was another loud rattling of the broken head board against the wall and Robin..._Robin_ moaned, _screamed_ out another mix between Wally, God and affirmative.

Okay, apparently he wasn't.

Though she wasn't currently doing what they had been suspecting for the past hour Artemis still seemed to be on an adrenaline high from the mission.

(No wonder Wally and Robin wouldn't stop- No not going there!)

The blonde girl mirthfully swung her drink around still chuckling "Honestly I'm surprised those two didn't jump each other's bones sooner!"

"Sooner?" M'gann repeated.

"Yeah! I mean I was seriously getting tired of all those green eyed smiles Robin kept throwing at me!"

"Green eyed?" M'gann parroted.

"He was jealous honey."

"Jealous."

Artemis seemed to be thriving on the other girl's attention. "Maybe he was on to something though seeing as I was the first person you assumed would be making such a racket with Kid Obvious!"

M'gann looked sheepish tried to come up with an excuse. "We-we really didn't know what to think...I mean I couldn't really tell...the emotions were- _are_ overpowering."

"But seriously guys! ME!" Artemis exclaimed.

At the same time Robin yelled again.

Artemis sighed seeing everyone flinch at the sound. She looked at Kaldur "Well...this has been a long time coming and you should have see Kid's face when he though Robin had fallen off the building...soo they may not stop for a long while yet..." She said it casually but with a pointed look at SuperBoy.

Kaldur stood up. "Perhaps it would be wise to take SuperBoy away from the mountain for tonight? For..._his_ sake."

Artemis nodded but the look of amusement never left her face.

She turned to the stressed Martian "Come on Megs, you can stay in my room tonight... it's the furthest from Wally's..."

M'gann instantly perked up. "And we can partake in the Night of Slumber I have read about?"

Artemis smiled nervously "No pillow fights...but sure I'll paint your toenails."

The two of them walked off M'gann excitedly explaining about the new salsa recipe she'd been trying.

* * *

><p><em>Note: They are what ever age you want them to be.<em>

_Another part to go. Robin and KF show up then! I had so much fun writng this! I Though kept getting weird looks from clasemates when I just kept sniggering over my peices of paper..._

_Reviews make my day!_


	2. Part 2 Morning

_WOW! Second update in a day! Am I on a role today or what? (the other would be my Pervs'R'Us one-shot... yes shameless self pimpage...)_

_Anyway Thankyou to everyone who review! You guys are awesome!_

_And now On with the torture of SuperBoy...uh I mean... Wally/Dick fluff...duh! That's totally what I meant!_

* * *

><p><strong>They Heard You up in The Watch Tower<strong>

**Part2- Morning**

It was no surprise when SuperBoy stiffened and got the look of horror from last night back on his face again.

He may have super hearing but as they'd found out the Mountain have amazing acoustics and they too could hear the conversation in the hall just outside the kitchen plain as day.

"Come on, let me do it? They're gonna be suspicious anyway..." Wally was trying to reason.

"You're not carrying me!" Robins tone was final "I can- uh- do this!" but the pain was evident in his voice.

M'gann's shoulders hunched up in embarrassment and she tried valiantly to hide behind her hair. Kaldur sighed and got up to let them know they could be heard but Artemis furiously motioned him back, "They're having a moment you idiot!"

The Atlantean decided to hide behind his cereal box instead. SuperBoy looked like he was contemplating how effective drowning himself in his milk bowl would be.

Presently the couple in the corridor continued.

"Just let me carry you to a chair, we can say you're still hurt from the mission!"

"And that isn't suspicious?"

"And that isn't suspicious? Whose fault is it anyway that I can't-grunt- walk, you insatiable twit!" Robin's voice was hoarse.

"Hey! I didn't' heart you complaining? In fact I clearly heard you begging for mo-"

There was a suspicious smacking sound, too soft to be a slap. Artemis was making kissy faces and gloating something into her orange juice.

"Ah..hah..Sh-Shut p!" Robin was out of breath but he acquiesced, ground out a barely audible "Fine."

"Sweet."

And a second later Wally zipped into the kitchen an extremely ruffled Boy Wonder in his arms. Carefully he set Robin down on a stool around the island.

"Morning guys! Robs is still hurt from last night!"

Silence.

"You know...from the- from the mission- Not! Uh...anything else..."

Everyone else nodded and 'Uh-huhed' in response not meeting the red heads eyes.

Wally sat himself down on a stool beside Robin rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Robin promptly head desked.

Then Artemis moved in for the kill.

"So...congratulations are in order?" she smirled.

"Huh?"

She stared pointedly between Wally and Robin and he grin just widened.

Kaldur coughed "We uh...cough cough...you were a uh...a little loud last night...cough..."Wally's expression blanked. Robin whimpered into the table top.

Then Wally was smiling around at them nervously.

"You uh...you heard that?" he laughed.

"Heard that! Oh honey even the League up in the Watch Tower heard you two!" Artemis appeared to be really enjoying this.

Both of the boys blushed until their faces resembled M'gann's in hue.

"You-you guys don't...mind do you?"

"We are happy for you..." Kaldur answered and M'gann raised her head to smile in encouragement.

"We may be a little happier if you were...not as loud though..." he amended looking at SuperBoy.

"Your emotions were a little..."M'gann smiled at Robin, "A little whelming...maybe-"

"Maybe next time you decided to have sex you do it in a soundproof room, or else not screech as much!" SuperBoy spoke up grumpily. It was evident he hadn't gotten much sleep.

There was complete awkward silence at the breakfast table broken only by the clinking of Artemis's spoon against a bowl as she rapidly shovelled cereal into her mouth. Robin was still trying to hide under his arm and Wally was looking around nervously at the teammates that wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey...hey guys? Why is there Salsa dip on the wall?"

No-one answered him, M'gann lowered her had an inch or so.

The silence continued for a few more seconds and then Artemis burst into giggles.

"Oh you guys haven't even heard the best part yet!" she gasped.

"These guys heard you two and Robin sounded so girly they thought it was me! Hahaha!"

M'gann was smiling and even Kaldur was realizing the humour in the situation.

"Whaaaat!" Wally jerked in shock and Robin who had dared to raise his burning face covered it with his hands.

"Arty? Ew! Ew! Ew!" Wally crossed his hands and made gagging faces!

"Like you would ever be so lucky!" the archer rolled her eyes.

Robin just shook his head silently.

Artemis snorted and proceeded to give them all a demonstration, she screwed up her face and began moaning "Oh Wally! Wally Faster! Yesssss!" She dissolved into sniggers again.

"Not you too!" Robin groaned looking through his fingers, "Wally made fun of me too! This is not Aster at all!"

"Yeah...we heard." Artemis snorted.

"Just now in the hall?" Wally asked faintly.

At her nod their eyes went wide.

"Are you alright Robin?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"M'fine Miss.M..." Robin looked anything but fine however, he looked like he was ready for the floor to open up and swallow him forever.

But the mood was much lighter now and Artemis had found a source of endless amusement it seemed.

Wally preened.

"See!" He flung an arm around Robin putting his chair over and hugging him, "Now we don't have to worry about telling them!"

Robin grumbled something in response but allowed Wally to pull hum close and cuddle.

Artemis smirked and the team went about breakfast.

Wally had just begun to inch his hand up the inside of Robin's shirt, his cheek resting against the younger boy's head when Robin tensed.

"I know _you_ guys are okay with it but don't- don't tell batman?"

Kaldur frowned so he continued pulling away from Wally a little, "We _will_ tell him just not... yet?"

He was looking at Kaldur so the Atlantean nodded. "We _are_ happy for you Robin." He affirmed "And it's up to you who you tell."

Robin smiled back gratefully.

"If he didn't hear you squealing already!" Artemis snorted.

Robin tensed for a second but Wally pulled him closer again and rubbed his back soothingly.

Suddenly SuperBoy stood up.

"I was serious before you know. If you are to continue this relationship you are going to have to do something about the noise." He dead panned.

"Already got it Supey," Robin said reaching for his waist, "I have Super ear plugs in my utility bel- WALLY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THROW MY UTILITY BELT AFTER YOU GOT THE LUBE!"

"Ahehehe..."

Robin kicked him under the table before storming off to find his belt in the remains of Wally's room.

He limped.

"Uhhh I think I'll just go...you know...to help him. To help him look for his...belt. Yeah...His belt." Wally blurred away.

"Try and keep it down!" Artemis yelled after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheee! And that's the end! I meant to update this two days ago... but waaah I'm on easter break to study not to write fics T^T Sadly the world forces you to change your priorities... However am I going to start that loong Multi-chapter WallyDick fic I have planned? T_T**

**Anyhoo I need to stop angsting! Reveiws feed this poor tormented author's soul guys! Shamless Lillly is shameless... So Review!**

**Laurry: Wait your forgetting...you were going to be even MORE shameless and ask the poor readers to add you to their alert lists for WHENEVER you get you multi-chaptered fic out!**

**Lilly: Quit pretending to be the shamless one! *Twaps alterego with giant fan* It's going to be called "Cold Feet" and it's a No capes AU! Wally/Dick of course :P (M rated) Please read it WHENEVER I decied to post...am still tweaking... XD!**


End file.
